Coming Out When You're in Love with your Kidnapper
by RainbowFez
Summary: Henry explains to his mothers and Snow that he's in love with Peter Pan. If he learned one thing from Peter it was how to have fun.


This is a little short I thought up while I was suposed to be stufying for Math. I dont care probability and Statistics is stupid. (pouty face) Anyway please review. I didnt beta this so sorry for any spelling or gramar errors.

* * *

Henry smirked at the mirror. This was going to be fun. There were many different ways he could come out to his family. There were less ways to tell them you're dating a living Peter Pan. It's not like he could go up to them and say. Hey Mom Peter Pan didn't die when Mr. Gold stabbed him. He came back and tried to kidnap me again. I kissed him because he's really hot. He had me pinned down trying to tie me up. How could I not make out with him? I may also have a thing with bondage. Oh but don't worry. Turned out to be true love and he became all nice. But that might have something to do with me breaking my heart in half and shoving part of it into his chest. I have a pure soul. So no he won't attack us and yes we did have sex, really wild magical sex. No literal magic. I didn't know you could do those kinds of things with magic.

Henry shivered at the memory. That night had been amazing. It had been their three month anniversary. Peter had made them a romantic picnic dinner and they ate on the shore of Neverland staring up at the beautiful stars. Not as beautiful as Peter's eyes though. The sigh echoed around the room. Who would have thought he could love Peter Pan. Yes he still was a bit evil but he promised he'd never to something terrible again. He wanted to be a better person for Henry.

There was a knock on the door. "Henry you ok?" Regina called through the door. He had been in there for a while. He was just supposed to be putting on his Halloween costume. It just so happened that, that costume was Peter's outfit. He borrowed it.

"Yea. I'll be out in a moment." Henry called. He smirked at the mirror one more time. He looked hot! He needed to get something like this. If he wanted to be a lost boy he should at least get a sexy outfit. Peter shouldn't be the only hot one. HE shook these thoughts away. He was just trying to get his spirits up, trying to distract himself from what he knew the looks on his family's faces would be.

Hesitantly he opened the door. He thanked god his mother had gone downstairs. He wanted to get this all over with at once. With him getting kidnaped and going through all this madness they really wanted to see him as a kid again. He could never be a kid again. He went through too much. He didn't want to go trick or treating but his moms insisted. They probably would regret making him go.

He silently walked down the stairs, using his lost boy training to not make a sound. He paused for the voices in the living room.

"Should I go check on him?" Emma asked.

"No I'm sure he's just got a lot on his mind" Snow told her. "It must be weird going trick or treating. A year ago he didn't even know magic was real. Now the kids out there are dressing up as monsters and wizards and he doesn't know which ones are real."

"Henry is a strong boy" Regina added. "He's been so good recently. Most children couldn't go through that much trauma and come back the same." Henry chuckled internally. Plastering a big smile on his face he entered the room. It fell silent immediately.

"Henry" Emma gasped. She seemed to be the only one who could speak. Her eyes were wide just like the other two women. Snow was even paler than normal and he could feel the magic raging in his mother.

"Where did you get those" Regina growled, not angry just frightened and confused. Henry kept the smile on his face.

"Peter lent them to me" he said in a sing song voice. "You should have seen his face when I said I was going as him for Halloween." The woman were dead silent, so many emotions crossing their face. Henry babbled on too nervous to stop. "He didn't really understand though. Halloween isn't the same as it was when he…"

"What do you mean he lent them to you" Regina screamed.

"Henry what did he do to you" Emma hissed. He could see then already jumping to coming to conclusions. He internally smirked. He's like to see their faces if he told them what Peter did to him. He did a lot and Henry loved it all.

"Well I asked him if I could were them today. That's what lending means."

"He's alive" The woman gasped. They all began to talk at once.

"Henry you're enchanted. We need to get you somewhere safe." Regina yelled.

"The only thing that's enchanting me is Peter's love" He sighed, looking up and to the right like he was having a cartoon flashback. Really he couldn't help himself. That was a great opportunity.

"Henry" Emma began, grabbing his arm. "Wha…"

"Are we going trick or treating or not" Henry asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Because I thought you wanted to go. We're missing candy time." The woman were blubbering.

"Ok well if you all are just going to stare at me I'll go myself. By" He said and with a final smirk. Golden smoke circled him and he vanished. Henry landed in his backyard laughing hard. This was going to be so much trouble but if Peter taught him one thing it was to have fun.

The End

**Please Review I want to know what you think!**


End file.
